Engine-driven accessories, such as alternators, generators, air compressors, fluid pumps, fans, superchargers and other accessories are known. In the known configurations, such accessories are mechanically connected to an output shaft of the engine, such as a crankshaft, by use of belts, chains, shafts and other mechanical power transmission arrangements. During operation, each accessory is configured to receive motive power from the engine, thus consuming a portion of the engine's useable power output. Although a certain portion of the engine's power output is required to drive certain accessories, there are various operating conditions of the engine at which the power consumed by accessories exceeds the benefit provided by those accessories to the operation of the vehicle, machine and/or engine. Power drains or loads such as these are commonly referred to as parasitic loads. Parasitic loads, in general, are unavoidable and can reduce the overall fuel economy of an engine.
The mechanical connection that drives various engine-driven accessories often requires that the accessories are installed close to the engine, either on the engine or within an engine compartment of the vehicle or machine. When driven in this way, the accessories are preferably designed to withstand high operating temperatures. In certain instances, such as in the case of superchargers, fuel pumps, etc., coolers to remove heat from the working fluids of the accessories are employed to counteract the heating of those fluids imparted by the presence of the accessory on or close to the engine.